


30 Days Drabble Challenge

by LittleEagle



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabble, F/M, M/M, single scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	1. List of items

  * _Prompt 1:_
Love scene without "eyes" "gaze" 
  * _Prompt 2:_
Without any "-ing" ending 
  * _Prompt 3:_
Without "should" "could" and "would" 
  * _Prompt 4:_
The colour "blue" without saying it 
  * _Prompt 5:_
A cliffhanger 
  * _Prompt 6:_
An opening paragraph _in medias res_
  * _Prompt 7:_
Dialogue with no tags 
  * _Prompt 8:_
Without adverbs 
  * _Prompt 9:_
A storm using senses other than sight 
  * _Prompt 10:_
about eating an apple 
  * _Prompt 11:_
About your favourite reading spot 
  * _Prompt 12:_
Reactions of friends meeting after a long absence 
  * _Prompt 13:_
A conflict without "shrug" and "eyebrows rising" 
  * _Prompt 14:_
A character's motivation for running into dangerous situations 
  * _Prompt 15:_
A silent conversation 
  * _Prompt 16:_
A cat's behaviour 
  * _Prompt 17:_
A dog's behaviour 
  * _Prompt 18:_
A scorching afternoon only using sense of taste 
  * _Prompt 19:_
A trip to the seaside 
  * _Prompt 20:_
An argument between mother and daughter 
  * _Prompt 21:_
A paramedic at the end of shift without using flashbacks 
  * _Prompt 22:_
An excited child's dialogue 
  * _Prompt 23:_
A peek of a book's climax 
  * _Prompt 24:_
The inciting incident 
  * _Prompt 25:_
A point where all is lost 
  * _Prompt 26:_
Reaction to a character's death 
  * _Prompt 27:_
A character torn between choices 
  * _Prompt 28:_
A teacher on their first day of work 
  * _Prompt 29:_
A character in physical pain 
  * _Prompt 30:_
A first kiss 



	2. Prompt One

The male walked across the field with inaudible steps, startling the other as his arms wrapped around the fragile body. He relaxed when the other pressed a small kiss to his skin. Leaning back against the muscular chest, Colin breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You scared me for a moment." His voice was accusative, not towards his partner but his experiences in the past. He shook his head, a soft smile gracing his lips. He placed on his hands atop Lance's, his eyelids drooping down as he hummed in content. 

"I'd never do such a thing." He assured, kissing the top of his head this time. He knew all his lover went through, helping him cope was the thing bringing them together. 

"I know. I'm fortunate with you." The smaller male turned around to return the embrace, locking his arms around the other's neck. Raising a little, Colin gave him a small kiss before letting the other take control. 

A sweet moan escaped as Lance's lips pressed down on his with more force, conveying his desire for him without words. His hands moved lower on Colin's back, grabbing onto his thighs. It prompted him to hook his legs around his lover, letting him hold him up. Their moment alone ended with a shout of their names, the others wondering where they went off to. 

"We should get back before they get the wrong idea."


	3. Prompt Two

Flora waved at her neighbour as she passed him, a fond little smile on her lips. They knew each other since birth, both of them residents of the apartment building from the very beginning. Her greeting was returned by a slight nod of his head in her direction. They rarely spoke even if they met daily and it came as a surprise when she heard the other call after her. 

"Hey, Flora, um..." He started but a cut off when he had no idea how to pose his question. "Uh, so I wondered if you'd like to grab a drink with me tonight." 

His flushed cheeks elicited a soft giggle from her, but Flora was positive she wasn't any different. She nodded in silence before verbal confirmation. 

"Yes, I'd love to. Pick me up at seven if that works for you." Her reply made Russel turn even redder, his words now no more that mumbles. 

"Sure. See you later." He left the spot at once, unable to hear the amused chuckle that his behaviour elicited from the girl. She shook her head, her lips once again curled into that little smile. With one glance back at her neighbour, Flora resumed her way to work, excited about her future date.


	4. Prompt Three

A sweet scent drifted across the apartment as Ben set foot into the hall. He always felt blessed when he came home to his lover cooking for him. Placing the briefcase onto the counter and slipping out of his shoes, he made his way over to the kitchen. 

"Welcome back, hun." Noah greeted him, his eyes focused on the pot, the mixture inside stirring quite loudly. He only turned back when he felt the other press up against him, greeting him with a small kiss. "How was your day?" 

His thoughtfulness still amazed him after all these years, the very thing that made him fall for Noah. Ben took a seat on one of the stools, his eyes fixed on the other. 

"It was pretty good. We happened to sign a new contract with another athlete." A proud smile curled Noah's lips at his success but the expression was soon wiped off his face. A shrill hiss rolled off his lips as he dropped the baking tray. 

Ben was by his side in a flash, wrapping an arm around him protectively. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple, pulling him up and over to the sink. 

"You alright, babe?" His voice was filled with worry, his concerned eyes bearing into his. Noah nodded, looking at the small spot on his finger he burnt. 

"It's nothing serious. I just have to be a little more careful."


	5. Prompt Four

Tiffany sighed in frustration, walking out of the dressing room. She spent the last hour or so with trying to figure an outfit. His boyfriend was lounging on the bed, looking bored with her constant questions. 

"So honey, which one do you think is better?" She held up too dresses, the exact same shade for him. Shrugging, he pointed to one that he thought better fitting on her body. 

"I'm not sure there's any difference though." Simon muttered, committing the most trivial mistake a man could. An angry growl came from her direction, her eyebrows knitting together as a frown formed on her otherwise pretty face. 

"They are not. This one's has an azure shade while the one you chose is sapphire." Usually she wasn't invested in fashion so much but that night they had an important dinner. 

"Sweetheart, you know that it doesn't matter, right? You look good in everything no matter the colour." He tried to save himself, complimenting her with a soft voice. Getting up and hugging her, his hand moved across her body. Hooking a finger under the straps of her underwear, a smirk crossed his face. "And what colour is this, regardless of the fact that it would look better on the floor..." 

"It's periwinkle, you dummy." She mumbled, her face flushing pink in a second.


	6. Prompt Five

It was finally quiet, all noise died out with the final jerk of the plane. for a couple of minutes nothing moved, there seemed to be no life. A feeble rumble came from the direction of the cockpit, the tower seeking contact. A low hiss came from somewhere near the tail, adrenaline subduing enough to register pain. A bloodied hand reached to undo the seat belt and a lone figure stood up. 

"Are there any survivors?" Her voice was shaking a bit as her eyes swept across the cabin, lifeless bodies scattered around. She made her way slowly to the front, no answer coming to her question. 

"Flight NK23, tower speaking. Reply at once." The connection was fuzzy but that was the only way to get help. She pulled off the headset from one of the pilots, lifting it to her own. 

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Her voice was squeaky, panic stringing her. The radio was still working as a yelp of confusion came across. 

"Yes. What happened?" The male asked, paper rattling as he prepared to take some crucial notes. 

"We crashed. Probably you guessed that. Everyone died. Except me. I don't know where I am." She was a mess, words slipping from her lips in rapid sequence. She suck in a deep breath, trying to calm down before further explaining. "We got into turbulence and the pilots tried to save the plane. It felt like we crashed into something different from rock or trees. I couldn't te- mpf..." 

She was cut off, a hand covering her lips as a strong arm held her down. She flailed in an attempt to break free but her captor was standing firm against her wiggling. The radio was emitting desperate calls of "Miss! Miss please reply!" but there was no sound audible in the plane any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became longer than the criteria of 250 or fewer words but it will be turned into a full fledged story, so bear with me.


	7. Prompt Six

"Faster! Faster!" The female squealed in ecstasy, making her partner shake his head in denial. 

"I can't. There are speed limits now." The male lifted a hand from the wheel, pointing to a sign on the right of the road. The car gradually slowed down and a somewhat grumpy expression sat out on her face. 

"Then let's get off the highway and hit a diner. I'm starting to get bored of this anyway." The vehicle lurched to the side, taking the exit suddenly as he decided to go along with her whims. Coming to Germany was one of her wishes as well, to cross off another point from her bucket list. 

"But, did you enjoy speeding without limits at least? Or did we came here for nothing?" He glanced at Carla, a playful smile playing at his lips. She leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"Very much so. Hope you did too."


	8. Prompt Seven

"Babe, will you dance with me?" Daniel took his hands into his, pulling his lover closer. 

"Huh? But won't they look strangely at us?" His eyebrows rose in surprise, his cheeks turning pink at the offer. A smirk crossed Daniel's face before he marched off into the crowd. 

"I don't care about others. Just you" 

"Really? Sometimes I doubt that." 

"What? You don't think I care about you?" There was a momentary pause in their dance, a painful expression twisting his face. 

"No, no, no." A soft smile dispelled the frown. "I think you actually do care about others." 

"You could be right. But never as much as about you." His lips grazed Simon's ear, his warm breath tickling the delicate skin. 

"Stop it! You can't start making out with me here." 

"Why don't. No one would notice if I started kissing you." 

"But you get carried away too easily." A hum was his only reply and a small kiss on his neck. "Daniel!" 

"Sorry, babe. Couldn't help it." 

"I know. And I love that side of you. Now let's go." He moved away from the crowed, pulling Daniel with himself. 

"Where are you off to?" 

"Our room, you dummy."


	9. Prompt Eight

Patrick smiled in his sleep, feeling a gentle touch on his back. A soft groan left his lips, turning towards the other as his eyes opened. His partner leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Sorry if I woke you." He kept his voice low but it was pointless as Patrick was already awake. He sat up, hugging Ian around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. 

"Ah, it's quite alright. I was planning on waiting for you, anyway." Patrick mumbled, grogginess evident in his voice. He moved to sit in Ian's lap, curling up like a little kitten. "These two days were awful long without you." 

"I felt the same. I wanted nothing but come back to my darling." He chuckled, hands sliding down on the other's back. Patrick responded with a sweet hum, his sleepiness vanishing in an instant. 

"Ian~" Hearing his name leave his lover's lips in such way curled his lips into a smirk. He pushed him onto the bed, moving over him with a lustful kiss. 

"Darling, I want you." Patrick giggled at his husky words, it was obvious from his actions already. his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
